Convertible sofa-beds are popular items which have found usefulness in many areas. They can be found in residential homes, recreational vehicles, hospitals, nursing homes, and in offices, just to name a few areas of use. The vast majority of these convertible sofa-beds include a pull-out bed support which extends from the front of the sofa-bed by use of a linkage mechanism.
In areas of limited available space, these sofa-beds may not be practical. Particularly in hospital rooms and some recreational vehicles, space is not readily available to allow the bed to be pulled out the front of the sofa-bed. Some sofas and also chairs are constructed with a slide-out bed section which slides out the front of the sofa or chair.